This invention relates to masking tapes.
Lint removers having a adhesive outermost layer facing out of the roll are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,726 for Wolfrum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,011 for Wolfrum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905.337 for McKay and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,300 for Hickey. Lint removers are used to clean garments or analogous purposes by rolling the tape roll along the surface. Tape has a tacky adhesive layer which bonds the lint and removes it from clothes. The adhesive also bonds the tape to the backing of the next circumferential layer on a roll is usually so hard that is difficult to pull away the outer used layer. Lint remover web is usually readily formed to uniformly spaced, dispensable perforated or other way weakened portions
Embossed backings having a structured, reduced contact for pressure sensitive adhesive to adhere has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,905 for Dettmer et al. Purpose of the structure is to provide an easy release for the adhesive when the tape is unwound from the roll.
Easy tearing film-backed masking tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,957 awarded to Josephine et al. This resembles conventional creped paper-backed masking tape, but because of closely spaced randomly disposed, crosswise embossed valleys, the tape can be torn cleanly with fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,494 for Saburo et al. is a paper-backed tape having a widthwise-stretched film lap-sealed on first side of the paper. A polyethylene is extruded and coated on the side of said film to form a release layer. Adhesive layer is formed to the second side of the backing paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,759 for Yamazaki discloses a thin masking paper for spray painting with a tape fixed to the edge of the paper. This invention cannot be rolled on surface straight from the roll and needs a dispencer to supply the tape. The masking paper is thinner than the tape and cannot support itself in form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,055 for Cox et al. disclosed a masking tape with stiffer edge which is used to insert the edge under a molding or gasket. Method of masking is different from current disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,737 for Torgerson shows a Double surfaced adhesive tape where two masking tapes are combined together adhesive side facing to reverse directions. This cannot be used to mask corners and protect both surfaces of the corners as a tape disclosed in this application.
A type of flexible tape is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,692 granted to Mortimer. Tape is suitable to confirm to irregular curvatures and contours. However, the tape is unrolled a conventional way and patent does not disclose any time saving applying methods.
Different type of tapes have been invented, but the improvements have been made on the adhesive or the backing. Neither of these patents disclose a tape which can be applied on a surface by rolling it along the surface or where the pressure sensitive adhesive side faces out.
This tape can be rolled off the roll more easily and also applied faster more accurately than conventional tapes without prior experience